Signals
by TheSerendipityPrincesses
Summary: Things transpire in the back of Toby's truck. Spoby smut, that's really all the description it needs.


**Signals  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Spencer glanced over nervously as Toby stopped the car in their special place outside of Rosewood, on top the hill overlooking the town. They had just gotten back from a movie and dinner date, but if you asked Spencer she probably wouldn't be able to recall any of it. She had spent the entire date in her own thoughts and as much as she tried to hid it, she was betting he noticed.<p>

It had all started a few days ago, Aria had run to them exclaiming that she, shockingly so, had finally "done the deed" with Ezra and the girls had spent the night, gushing over the details and even comparing. Spencer was able to dog the questions the girls so wrapped up in their experiences and even giving tips to one another. Even Emily had lost her virginity a few months back to Maya, which Spencer still had a hard time figuring out how but she thought it was better not to ask questions.

Spencer couldn't help but think, think about her and Toby and how they hadn't gone farther than kissing sessions and her friends have done more in the past few months than Spencer herself had done in her whole dating life.

Spencer became more and more nervous as her friends started to notice her absence from the conversation, asking her questions about her and Toby, which started to make her nervous. So Spencer promptly excused herself and spent most of the night in the bathroom, thinking.

The weekend had past, full of this none stop talk and Spencer now found herself in a secluded place with her boyfriend and she as nervous. Never had she felt this way around him, but after the talks during the weekend she couldn't help but wonder, did he expect it?

Did he want it?

She wasn't experienced in any way with this sort of thing and quite frankly, it made her uncomfortable, thinking about another human being being able to touch her, see her, in such a vulnerable light, but this was Toby, and she realized if it was anyone else she would be running home by now.

"Are you alright?" Toby asked, "You seem distracted."

"No no, I'm fine," she responded, giving him a small smile and kissing him. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her back, rubbing her shoulder.

"You look really nice tonight," he told her "I really like this shirt…"

"Oh, thanks" Spencer laughed looking down nervously at her low cut V shirt.

"Mhhmmm," he hummed in his throat, "You should wear it more often, just not at school though…" He trailed off kissing her. Spencer forgot her nervous –ness and began to kiss him back, her tiny hands going to the back of his neck and pulling him closer. Spencer began shifting in her seat a little so she was able to face him more, and he immediately wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her tighter against him. The two teens kept going like that for a few minutes, until Spencer suddenly pulled away, looking at him.

"Toby, um…can I ask you something?" Spencer breathed out softly.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" Toby looked down at her worried.

"Does it really bother you that…" she began, letting the hands that were placed behind his neck fall to his chest, "that all we do is…kiss?"

Toby couldn't help but laugh, lifting her chin up to meet his lips once again, "Not at all, not at all"

"Really?" Spencer asked pushing him back a little to look at his face.

"Well…I mean, I get a little worked up when we make out, but that is out of my control, " She couldn't see it but she could hell he was blushing, "Those are not my intentions, and I can tell you're not ready for it.

"Worked up?" Spencer questioned, "I mean, what do you do when you get worked up like that?" She corrected herself.

"S-Spencer," This time she was sure she could see him blushing, "You're a smart girl, I think you can figure that out on your own." He looked at her sternly.

"What?" She sat up in her seat looking right at him, "I mean, I don't know….oh." she finally realized, looking up into his eyes, him giving her a look that was asking her if she really did 'get it'

"Ohhhhhhh!" Spencer's eyes went wide, whipping her head to look anywhere but his face.

"Yeah, so let's not talk about it" Toby said, obviously slightly embarrassed.

Spencer breathed it, she had planned on asking him more subtly –she had sat in her room for about 2 hours before the date planning out everything she was going to say- Spencer new that she wasn't ready for that step yet, and Toby new it too. She knew that if she even tried to take that step Toby wouldn't approve of it, but she knew that she was going to have to step things up, make sure that he didn't get bored of her.

"So…umm…"she began, looking down at her hands, "What's it like?"

And as soon as those words came out of her mouth, she couldn't believe what she had said, and judging by Toby's reaction, either did he.

"What?" He looked over at her surprised, "What has gotten into you tonight? You're acting weird, and what do you mean?" He asked in shock and concern.

"I meant exactly what I said," Spencer replied a little irritable and embarrassed.

"Well….I guess I understand, I can't really picture someone like you doing something like that," Toby would have laughed to himself if the situation wasn't so awkward.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Spencer bit back, surprising Toby (and herself) with the tone.

Toby looked at her, not believing they were having this conversation and not believing that she was serious about it, "Um…it's just you're-where is this coming from, be serious Spencer."

Spencer bend her head down, picking at a loose thread in the seat, "I don't know, it's just that Hanna, and Emily….and Aria…and…"

"Ohh." Toby nodded in understanding, knowing exactly where this was coming from.

"Oh? What do you mean oh? You say it like you know everything,"

"When it comes to you, I can read you like an open book," he told her

That was it right there, the one thing she loved and hated about him, "Spence," he laughed softly at her, kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry, lets," she began, "Let's just forget about this okay? It never happened; I like just…what we're doing just fine."

Nodding his head Toby learned over her more, taking her lips and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, their lips never leaving the others and quickly pulled her into the back seat, her yelp of surprised covered by his lips.

Toby positioned her so she was straddling his lap and continued to kiss her, lifting the bottom of her shirt up and she sighed, loving the feeling of his hands on her bare skin. This was normal, and this was what she knew she was good at and comfortable with (not like Toby would do anything to make her uncomfortable) so Spencer was shocked when Toby suddenly flipped her over onto the back seat of the truck ad continued to kiss her.

Spencer let out a little squeak when he began to trail his mouth away from hers to kiss her neck, sliding it slowly up her neck until it reached her each, and snaked around it. Spencer bit her lip and gasped, gripping his shoulders.

Toby quickly pushed her hair off her shoulder, running his fingers lightly on her skin, causing her to shiver. Spencer moaned a little bit, loving the sensation of her hips against his. Toby went back to kissing her neck before going even lower, his hand going lower in sync, trailing down her hips and over her pelvic bone until it slide in between her legs. Spencer took in a sharp breath, it felt incredible. He had never really touched her there before, and she could tell he was being careful, waiting for any movement that she might disapprove, but she couldn't stop it, it felt as though electricity was shooting up from between her legs to the rest of her body, leaving her paralyzed. She was starting to breathe heavier, and she could see through her eyelashes that the windows had begun to start to fog up, despite the chill weather outside. Spencer could also tell that Toby himself was enjoying it too, because she would feel it on her leg.

"Toby…" Spencer trailed off once she felt him tangle his finger around the button of her jeans. She hated herself, what was she doing? Isn't this what she wanted?

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, worried that he had pushed too far.

"I...um...I just...uh" She couldn't find the words to explain.

He lifted his head to look at her. "I know you're not ready for that yet…but you asked a question that you clearly wanted answered. Just relax, okay? I'm not gonna hurt you. Trust me. " Toby said all while playing with the button on her jeans, waiting for her to tell him if it was okay.

Spencer swallowed, her breath still heavy, "Okay."

Toby came up towards her, kissing her once again "Relax," and with that Spencer felt the pop of the button along with the zip or her zipper. Toby continued to kiss her, almost as if trying to relax her mind and take it off what was happening.

Nothing could have prepared Spencer for this, nothing. When she was planning out exactly what she was going to do and say, this wasn't in the plans, but she couldn't control herself when she felt his hands go beneath her panties to touch bare skin, and Spencer couldn't calm the loud moan that escaped her mouth, making it disconnect from his.

"Aah!" she moaned, her hips jerking.

.God.

It was single handily the most incredible feeling she had ever experienced. Spencer bit her lip as Toby began to rub softly at first, applying more pressure as time went on, and no matter how hard Spencer tried, she couldn't help herself from grinding up against his hand. It felt so good, like nothing she had felt before, it was like her entire body was on fire. She could feel herself getting dizzy but the only thing she could concentrate on was how good it felt, she could no longer even focus on kissing him so Toby eventually gave up and went back to kissing her neck.

"Oh, god..." Spencer gulped, "uh…Toby…i…i…AHH, GOD!"Spencer screamed out. She didn't think it was possible but Toby had found an even more sensitive spot, and caused Spencer to start to pant, feeling her body temperature sky rocket. Spencer's hips couldn't seem to stay still, and she was grinding up against him harder than before, but it felt so good, so so good, and Spencer started to shake a bit.

Spencer could feel the moist heat in the air, her sense were shot, the only thing she could feel was his hands on her as the feeling started to get more and more intense. Spencer flexed her hands into fists, and her toes curled in her boots, and she started to jerk, almost as if she didn't have control over her on body. She could feel herself getting more and more worked up, the sensations becoming harder and harder to deal with. Spencer felt the feelings rise higher and higher, almost as if reaching for something, but she didn't know what, and she started to panic.

She couldn't stop moaning, her muscles were clenching up on their own accord and she didn't know why, the only thing she was sure of that as going on was that this felt amazing. Spencer reached up quickly and grabbed Toby's shoulder hard, and then something shot up her spin and her panic rose. She felt as if she was completely losing control, moans were escaping her lips uncontrollably and her legs began to shake almost violently.

"T-Toby, uhhh" Spencer tried to get out, voicing her panic, "I, uh, um, oh god, what…?"

All Toby did was smile down at her, and whispered, "Shh, it's alright, just relax and let go." And began to kiss her neck again.

Let go? What? Spencer didn't understand, though she was having a hard time comprehending words at the moment, but what was happening? What was he doing to her? Spencer now had lost the ability to make any other noise but loud moans, and she was being loud, loud to the point where she was embarrassed of herself.

Her back started to curve up into him, her head digging harshly into the seat and she started to quake, and she felt as though her nerves were going to snap off.

"Oh GOD!" Spencer said a little louder than she intended too, "Toby, oh my god…uh,….i..i..uh, uh, uh….AHHHHH!"

And all of a suddenly an intense rush took over her, almost like an explosion (though usually Spencer would come up with a better term but at the moment her brain was shot) She felt as though she couldn't move, well, that's what she had thought, in reality she was shaking and jerking, her voice rasing to levels even Toby was shocked by, until finally she collapsed, still quivering under him. Her whole world was spinning with intense pleasure and satisfaction. When Spencer finally came down from her high she had noticed Toby had managed to zip up her jeans and was watching her. Spencer closed her eyes again and moaned.

She didn't know what happened, it had occurred to fast, but she wasn't complaining, that was the most satisfying moment of her life. Spencer opened her eyes again and looked up at him.

"How are you feeling," Toby panted, obviously having enjoyed the interaction as well.

Spencer sighed, "I think I understand all the fuss now," and laughed to herself.

Toby laughed as well, brushing the hair that clung to her sweaty forehead, "Yes,"

Spencer smiled up at him, "That felt really good."

"Good," Toby responded, kissing me.

"Looks like im not the only one who enjoyed it," she laughed again, digging her knee into his crotch.

Toby inhaled sharply, grabbing quickly onto her leg, "That's for another time."

Spencer giggled, "I was kind of nervous, but I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"How could I not," he leaned down again, kissing the side of her face, and caressing the sides of her gently under her shirt, making her let out another small moan, "It was kind of nice, me being the first one and all."

"I'm glad too." She hummed, Toby feeling the vibration on her neck.

Spencer sighed in contentment, she felt different but at the same time, not. She always knew Toby loved her, but for some reason it felt different in actions than words.

"I love you," he whispered into his ear.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Pretty Little Liars.<strong>

**Okay, so yes, as you can tell this is smut, there really is not fanfiction (that I know of) of Spencer and Toby actually going at it so to speak, and for some reason, I didn't really feel like it would be proper for this couple to really, "do it" but I wanted to do something more out of the box. This couple seems more "innocent" to me in that aspect and for me, it felt weird writing a full on sex scene (but maybe we will get there, lol) as for the title, it's 5am and I couldn't come up with anything more original, sorry.**

**I tried to keep them in character as much as I could, but it was kind of hard in this situation.**

**Also, this account is run by two different people so, different writing styles, different types of genres. Anyway, the other fanfiction should be updated in a few days (for those who care) so enjoy this for now.**

**-Ariel.**


End file.
